


Seating Arrangement

by Twixen93



Series: La Petite Mort [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Black Panties, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Seriously NSFW, Sherlock's Chair, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut, There are PICTURES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twixen93/pseuds/Twixen93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's chair was never just for thinking. Especially when Molly was around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Check out @pathology-of-la-petite-mort on Tumblr for more delicious Sherlolly smut.

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

Molly placed her hands on his shoulders, using them for support as she set her knees on either side of his sitting form. Her near nakedness and welcoming warmth so close to his body had his hardening cock twitching in his trousers.

 

He reached out and gently drew his index finger along the line where the lacy hem of her panties met the soft skin of her thigh. She sighed at his touch, ghosting gently over her skin. He allowed his finger to follow the line of her panties, tracing her inner thigh and continuing until he reached her centre. She gasped as he began to lightly stroke her through the thin fabric. With practiced fingers, he pushed her panties aside and ran his finger through her wet folds, circling her clit, teasing her entrance, and coating his fingers with her juices. She was always so wet for him.

 

Her hands clenched on his shoulders when he finally thrust two fingers into her. The tightness of his trousers became increasingly uncomfortable as her lewd cries of pleasure went straight to his cock. Her inner walls started to clench around his fingers, she was close, but with some form of otherworldly strength she stopped him.

 

" Want you... inside me," she whispered into the shell of his ear between gasping breaths.

 

He didn't need to be told twice. Sherlock helped Molly shed her black sheer camisole and her panties before attending to his own clothing. It took careful maneuvering with her straddling his hips, but she was able to pull both his trousers and pants down his thighs, leaving them bunched at his knees.

 

Molly bit her bottom lip and failed to hide a smile as Sherlock's cock sprung free, the tip already glistening with pre cum. Sherlock threw his head back as she finally took hold of his cock. She swept her thumb over the head, spreading the beaded moisture before giving him a few cautionary strokes up and down his shaft. If she wasn't careful, it would be over before it even began.

 

Sherlock evoked a sense of perceived control, resisting the urge to thrust while Molly positioned herself on his cock. He held her hips and when she finally sunk down, his moans were consumed by her heated kiss. Her pace was steady as she rode him, each thrust seating him deep inside her.

 

Her breasts bounced with each of her movements, beckoning and begging to be paid attention to. Her fingers wound their way into his curls as he leaned forward, nipping and sucking at her beautifully flushed chest. He lavished each of her breasts in equal measure, swirling the dusky pink nipples with his tongue, and giving them the attention they deserved until they became hardened peaks in his mouth.

 

Again, he felt her walls begin to constrict, but this time there was no stopping. Her movements became frantic and he snaked a hand between them to circle her clit with his thumb. She came with a stifled scream against his shoulder as she pulsed deliciously around his cock. He rode out her climax and followed shortly after with a muffled gasp against her breasts.

 

Sherlock's chair was never just for thinking. Especially when Molly was around.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly likes to check up on Sherlolly fan fiction every now and again. Sherlock never saw the appeal of it until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a totally last minute random bit inspired by a comment from the lovely Sherlockian_87.
> 
> Funny how inspiration comes from the most random little things.

* * *

 

 

" Sherlolly fan fiction Molly. Really?" Sherlock raised an amused eyebrow as he peered over her shoulder to the screen of her laptop.

 

" There is nothing wrong with fan fiction. Especially, when I'm checking up on what wonderful things they are writing about us," she said defensively.

 

He rolled his eyes and walked around her to slump into his own chair. " And what do the masses think of our love life?"

 

“ Wonderfully filthy things,” she laughed as she scrolled down to the comments. " Ooh, apparently the user Sherlockian_87 has died after reading this particular one." Molly nodded.

 

Sherlock's sat up with piqued interest.

 

" Figuratively dead, Sherlock," she added before he started spouting off deductions. He slumped back into his chair.

 

" What, pray tell, has caused this so called fan death?" He asked disinterested before setting his hands on the arms of the chair.

 

Molly looked at him over the top of her laptop. He sat in his chair, identical to the way he was sitting in the fic she had just read. This was too good.

 

She closed her laptop and stood from her spot. Sherlock knit his brows together in confusion. Had he said something wrong? He backtracked over their conversation. He let his worried thoughts fade as Molly walked towards him and straddled his hips.

 

She said not a word as her lips met his. It was brief, but nonetheless full of her fire and want. He was about to protest against the absence of her lips on his when she set a finger against his lips, quieting him. She kissed her way along his jaw, placed a kiss to his cheek, and continued down to his neck where she lingered. Her kisses left a burning trail as her hot breath finally brushed the shell of his ear.

 

" You, in this chair," she breathed. Her hand travelled lazily down his chest until she reached his tented trousers. " And me naked, moaning your name as I ride your cock."

 

Sherlock's sharp intake of breath had Molly smiling against his neck. He could no longer deny the appeal of Sherlolly fan fiction as Molly sinfully whispered filthy things in his ear. If Molly reacted this way after reading fan works online, then more research was most definitely needed.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think! ;)


End file.
